


My Sister's Keeper - Alternate Ending

by Poison_Stripes



Category: My Sister's Keeper - Jodi Picoult
Genre: Fanfiction, organ transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Stripes/pseuds/Poison_Stripes
Summary: Winner of Cumberland County College's "Rewrite the Ending for My Sister's Keeper" contest in 2006, this ending is much more nicer to everyone involved and doesn't leave such a sour taste in one's mouth like the original ending does (I hope)





	My Sister's Keeper - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hello, I present my winning entry from Cumberland County College's 2006 contest entitled "Rewrite the Ending to My Sister's Keeper."The book was the 2005-2006 selected book for the "One Book, One College" series in which the college and community as a whole read a book and meet together to discuss it and meet the author, too. Well, needless to say mostly everyone at CCC hated the ending of it. So much so that a contest was drawn up to rewrite the ending. The prize was a $100 gift card to the bookstore. Out of maybe a few entries, mine was chosen as the winner. So yeah, this would make it my first fanfic, even before ASAR.
> 
> So without further ado, I present my winning entry from that contest. This is "My Sister's Keeper-Alternate Ending."

Anna

After the court gets out, I climb into Campbell's pickup. He still looks sick, though. Anyway, I can't even imagine how Campbell can see for shit in this weather. I get an urge to call my mom.

"Um, can I borrow your cell?"

"Gonna call your mom?"

"Yeah." He hands over his phone and I call Mom.

"Yes?" "Mom, it's me. Can I talk to Kate?"

"Well, okay then. Here."

And Kate and I talk. I fess up to what's been happening lately. I apologize to her and to Mom for all I put them through.

"You still need a kidney, sis?"

"Yeah, or I can die in peace and it can be over."

"Kate, don't say that because I'm giving you one of mine."

"What?" says Mom.

"Yes, that's right. I'm actually willing to donate a kidney to Kate."

"You're what?" chimes in Campbell, pulling the SUV over to the side.

"Why?" says Campbell and Mom at the same time.

"Because Kate is my sister and I couldn't live with myself if I just let her die like that, can I?"

After a long pause, Campbell gets back on the road and we go to the hospital.

"Okay, go ahead then. Save your sister's life."

I buckle up and so does Campbell. Judge starts to whine like he did at the courthouse before Campbell had his seizure.

"Campbell, Judge is-"

Before I can continue, Campbell has another seizure. I hold on for dear life.

Brian

I get the call that there has been an accident. We get moving quickly. The weather's horrible. Suddenly, I see the front end of a black SUV all smashed to hell.

"Dad, is that you?"

"ANNA! Hurry guys, Anna's trapped inside."

We work quickly to free the passengers. Anna tells me what happened.

"Judge started to whine and then Campbell just went into a seizure. We swerved and well,..." Her voice trails off.

"Judge, here boy," she calls for the dog and he comes, favoring his left front leg, and with a bad gash on his right side.

"C'mon, we'll go to the hospital together. Anna's gonna ride with me and the lawyer," I tell the guys. "

Your mother is going to have a heart attack if she hears about this."

As we climb in the ambulance, she explains that Susan already knows and that she called 911.

"Oh, my-"

"I told Kate everything, too."

The only voice heard is hers on our ride to the hospital.

Anna 

On the ride to the hospital, I tell Dad everything. We arrive a few minuets later. I go see Kate and Mom. At first it's silence between me and Mom. But then, like a huge sheet of ice melting, Mom hugs me for the first time in a couple of weeks. I decide then and there to get ready to donate my kidney. Besides, before the crash, Campbell said it was ok. So, for the last time, I'm wheeled into the O.R.

Epilogue

Kate 

Well, it's been two years since Anna gave me her kidney. I'm glad that she did. Campbell had another seizure. He was hospitalized for a couple of weeks and about a couple of months later he and Julia were married. As for Judge, well, the human judge helped pay for the dog's surgery. Judge is still Campbell's Service Dog. Anna went back to playing hockey about three months after the surgery. Her and Mom are getting along better. As for Dad, well he got hurt five months ago. It was during a rescue and the roof collapsed. I knew about what Jesse had did, but since my surgery he never committed arson again. That fire in which Dad got hurt was the result of an electrical surge. I was also told that Anna and I almost both died on the table because they didn't expect the blood loss to be that great. We both needed about 3 pints of type A positive blood. After the court case, Mom decided to continue her law career. She's much happier now. I now can carry my sister around with me. I am my sister's keeper.


End file.
